


The Devil's hands

by AmyYma2770



Series: Non conventional people [9]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:10:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770
Summary: Chloe now knows everything about LuciferThey are still working together, she is not scaredBut what if the Devil is?





	The Devil's hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eleonor_Bennet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleonor_Bennet/gifts).



> I have some fics to complete (and I'll do I promise to all the ones who were so kind to subscribe and bookmarked the stories) but this morning I woke up with this in my mind and I needed to write it down  
> Not sure if writing the same but from Chloe's perspective.  
> Let's see.  
> As usual, sorry for my mistakes.
> 
> My lovely Eleanor Bennet, this is my Xmas gift for you. Not under the tree, but I hope it will make you smile, at least

I just remember we were walking along the pier, my hands socked in my pockets to fight the temptation to touch you, to revert your attention from the case to me: when you are focused on your mission, it is dangerous to distract you.  
I must play my chances carefully: I had screwed up things between us so many times that I can hardly believe you haven’t pushed me definitively away yet.  
It was getting a little bit cold and you shivered: I instinctively took my jacket off and put it on your shoulders.  
You raised your head, as you got aware of my presence just then and smiled  
“It’s getting late and you have your club to take care of. I’m sorry, Lucifer, I’m the usual workaholic, you know”  
Yes, I know: I know how many hours you spend in the precinct, submerged by the worst part the humanity can offer. I know how little you sleep when you are on a case, how deeper and darker the circles under your eyes are becoming, even though you try to cover them with some make-up: Maze told me that you had asked her for help. She is worried for you, detective, as all the people around you. Including me.  
But I have no rights to tell you anything: I can just walk by your side and have your back like a guardian angel. Or, devil, now that you trust on me.  
“I’ll drive you to Lux and then go home”  
Just unhappy one of these moments together was almost over and desperately seeking a way to put off the end.  
“Would like to stay in the penthouse, dear? I know you will go on working at home, as your spawn is with Daniel. You can take some advantages from that: you will have lot of good coffee, plenty of healthy food, lot of space to spread all your paper around and me reach you out to help you- you raised an eyebrow-…to cheer you up with a glass of expensive whiskey or some music” Please, say yes, say yes, say yes.  
You smiled “Ok, I’ll stay. It sounds good”  
I always enjoy my nights at Lux, all the people drinking, laughing, flirting, dancing, listening to my songs.  
But when you are in the same building all I want is to spend every single moment with you.  
Maybe because I know your time goes by quickly and you will get old and…disappear forever and I need as much memories as possible to survive the remaining of eternity without you.  
Maybe because you bring uncertainty in my immortal life breaking the annoyance and the boredom.  
Maybe because your arms are the only place where I feel safe and accepted when I’m at my worst, even if you hug me like a partner and maybe a friend.  
Maybe, simply because I’m in love with you. And I must accept and face it, as Linda always says to me.  
I panic a little when I enter the penthouse and you are not there. But then I hear your voice: you’re humming under the shower. Because you have no problem to have a shower in my house: you feel at ease.  
And I don’t know it is right or wrong: maybe you made the wrong choice turning your lieutenant down. But I’d lie if I said I was unhappy for it  
“Lucifer, I didn’t hear you”  
I turn around to face you and I stop breathing: you are in front of me, your hair just toweled, a loose T-shirt covering your hips and your genuine smile on.  
“Would you like a drink, dear?”  
You shake your head: “No thank you. I need my brain at its best” and then pass me through. And the only thing I want it to slide my arms around your waist and keep you close to me.  
But I can’t. I’m the Devil, you know now and you are processing it, accepting me. I can’t ask anything more.  
“Right, Detective. So, in this case, good night. And don’t work too much”  
You laugh a little and disappear behind the couch.  
I have my shower, put my silk robe on, pour a glass of whiskey and move to the balcony.  
Hoping to see the stars. Hoping the cold breeze will help me calm down.  
I don’t know how much time I have spent there. Maybe a lot, as when I go back you are not in the living room any more.  
I can still smell your fragrance and it fills this empty space. I can dream of you this night. And I’m lucky you can’t read my mind.  
I take my robe off and turn to leave it on the armchair where I stared at you, drunk in my bed, for a whole night.  
And I stop breathing for the second time. Because there you are, against the wall, shyly smiling.  
“I thought you were back home” I manage to say  
You step closer, a light in your eyes I have never seen before this night and gently grabbed my hand.  
“Detective, I didn’t include myself in the benefits to stay here, but..well, I’m available” I try to sound the same ass you know. But I failed, I know.  
Your eyes get darker "You are scared" you murmur and than, slowly, you lay down on the bed , never leaving my eyes and swallow "I'm scared too"  
In the end, here you are.  
In my bed, your alabaster skin against my purple silk sheets, your half naked body under mine, your hands over my arms.  
You bend your head a little bit and I can’t resist: I need to kiss your neck.  
I hear you laughing: after eons of screaming, damned and suffering souls, it is the purest sound I can desire to hear.  
I must pull away, before it is too late.  
But you put your hand on my back: a gentle touch, but it blocks me like the gravity with a stone  
I turn my head a little, to capture your eyes  
“You can’t know what I want and you are confused, right?” you seem amused, but yes you are right  
You leave me away and take a sit closer to me: your breath is warming my lips. So tempting. So inviting.  
You slowly take your T-shirt off and before I barely realize you are completely naked, you guide my hands to you, to your waist.  
You are trembling, I’m trembling  
“Can’t touch you.”  
“Why, Lucifer?”  
“These are the hands of the Devil, of a torturer, of someone who made souls suffer and lose hope. My hands…”  
“Are the hands pressed against my wounds to stop my blood and save my life.  
Are the hands on my arms while assisting me in the hospital.  
Are the hands wiping Trixie’s tears when I was poisoned. Or cleaning her face covered in ice cream.  
Are the hands pressed against the back of Ella, Maze and Linda when they were in need.  
Are the hands you shake with Dan and Amenadiel when fighting a common foe or share a joke.   
Are the hands to cook special breakfast for me  
Are the hands guiding me during our dances while we were undercover, or I entrapped you in a fake date with my ex schoolmates.  
Are the hands creating Heaven through the keys on your piano.”  
I look at you and you whisper “I love you”, while my hands run over your body.

I dreamt of having sex with you almost every night after we met: it was desire and lust and spectacular gymnastic. But this is different, this is making love to you, sensing your warm soft skin under my hands, tasting your mouth with my kisses, hearing my name falling like a prayer from your lips, holding you closer and closer until the rest of the Universe disappears and there are only you and me.  
And when lately I wake up and find you in my arms, I find myself to hope this lasts forever.  
It will not be easy, I know.  
The Devil has enemies everywhere.  
But for the first time in my eternity, I’m in my place.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I don't want it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160994) by [AmyYma2770](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyYma2770/pseuds/AmyYma2770)




End file.
